


Gavin: Power Outage Date

by murasakitou



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, POV First Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakitou/pseuds/murasakitou
Summary: Gavin was walking me home when it started pouring. I invited him in to wait out the rain, but he wasn't happy about my suggestion. A storm raged outside taking out the power in the building. Gavin got jealous and the night was about to heat up.





	Gavin: Power Outage Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gavin's Blind Date and Cold Shower karma. Scene setup's a bit long. >_<
> 
> Part of the NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB [must be 18+ to join]

The sky opened, and it started pouring when Gavin was walking me home after dinner.

“Oh no! I left my umbrella at the office.” I looked at Gavin helplessly after digging through my purse.

He knitted his brows. It was obvious that he wasn’t carrying his umbrella either, he rarely does. He took a look at the shoes I’m wearing before saying “Sneakers. Good.” He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me into a run. “We’re not far from your place, let’s make a run for it.”

We only had to run for a block to get to my apartment building, but both of us were already drenched by the time we got there.

“Wow, that rain gave absolutely no warning.” It was dry one second, and it was a downpour the next.

“Well, the weather forecast did say it was going to rain tonight.” He shrugged.

“But I thought it wasn’t going to start until after midnight. That was why I didn’t take my umbrella when I left the office.” The interview was with a lab tech who was adamant that we finish before 5pm and, besides, Gavin always gets me home before midnight after our dinner dates.

“I’ll remember to bring my umbrella next time.” Smiling at my mild complaint, Gavin raised his hand to tuck a lock of my wet hair behind my ears. “You should go back and change to some dry clothes. You’re going to catch a cold otherwise.”

His gaze was so gentle that it felt like I was surrounded by a warm breeze. I leaned into his hand, smiling back at him.

Reaching out with his other hand, he cupped my face and slowly inched closer.

I closed my eyes, basked in his warmth, and felt his lips on my forehead. Ever since reuniting with him, Gavin always made me feel so warm and safe. It’s hard to think of him as the same wild upperclassmen I was afraid of from high school anymore. No longer did I want to runaway from him. I wanted to stay with him, be close to him, and feel the warmth from his body.

At this moment, nothing else mattered to me. I didn’t want to move, didn’t want to ruin this moment. I wished we could stay this way forever.

As if sharing the same feeling, Gavin didn’t move either, and we stayed that way for a long while.

It wasn’t until an untimely cold droplet of water dripped from his wet hair onto my cheeks that jolted me back to reality to realize that we have been standing in the lobby of my apartment building, visible to any passerby. And we’ve been like this for much longer than what was socially appropriate in a public setting.

“We’re in public, Gavin.” I took a step back, face blushing pink like the peach blossoms blooming in the Spring.

Realizing I was right, his cheeks, too, grew pink. Putting his hand on his nape bashfully, he rubbed the back of his neck like he often does when he was embarrassed. “Don’t forget to dry your hair before you go to bed.”

I giggled softly. It was so sweet that he was always watching out for me, making sure I take care of myself properly. “Yes, sir.”

He let out a faint sigh and pulled me into a tight embrace. “You need to be less cute.” I heard his soft murmur.

Releasing me from the quick hug, he turned to go. Surprised at him leaving, I called out to him. “Gavin.”

He turned his head back to look quizzingly towards me.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I’ve got the night off and don’t have to be back at the station until tomorrow afternoon.”

“But it’s still pouring out.” It seems like it’s raining even harder than before.

Turning around, he lifted his hand to pat me on the head to comfort me. “Don’t worry about me. It’s quick to fly home.”

But won’t he catch a cold being out in the pouring rain like this? Gavin doesn’t live very far from me, but it’s not like he lives close by either.

“Why don’t you come upstairs and wait for the rain to let up first? You can dry off and warm up at my place.” I offered. Gavin’s always fantastic at taking care of me, but he never does the same for himself.

The hand he was using to pat my head froze at my offer, his face carried a look of surprised, and his beautiful golden brown eyes seemed to be searching mine for something.

“Are you sure?” He whispered under his breath.

I nodded despite not quite understanding his reaction. Of course, I am sure. Doesn’t he know that just like he worries over my health, I worry over him too?

Seeing that he is still hesitant, I took the initiative to take his hand and lead him to my home. He was silent throughout the elevator ride, seemingly deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about, but Gavin has a way of getting grumpy and brooding at things I don’t understand.

Fishing out my keys, I opened the door and invited Gavin in. He hesitated for a moment before entering.

Quickly going to my drawers, I grabbed the first towel in the pile and handed it to him as he was taking off his shoes and putting his backpack down by his feet. He took the towel with a strange expression but started to dry off himself nonetheless. It wasn’t until he had the towel on top of his head that I realized why he gave me the strange face.

The towel was bright pink.

I burst out laughing at the stark contrast of the bright pink towel and Gavin’s masculine face, which, of course, resulted in him glaring at me.

“Sorry. Sorry.” I quickly apologized, though still wasn’t quite able to stop my laughter. “Would you like to take a shower to warm up? I can put your clothes in the dryer in the meantime.”

Upon hearing my offer, Gavin reached out his hand and his slender fingers closed around my wrist. Gently, he pulled me close and lowered his head beside mine.

“Do you realize what you are saying?” He whispered, his voice low and coarse.

His hot breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver. I can feel my body temperature rise, and my ears growing red.

And then, it dawned on me.

While Gavin had been to my home several times before, it was always during the day. But it was currently ten in the evening, and I had invited a grown man to my place and asked him to take off his clothes and take a shower.

Regardless of practicality and even though Gavin is now my boyfriend, what I had done can be considered very bold of me. Too bold. Especially I never meant for it to be that way.

“Gavin, that’s not… not what I…” I stammered trying to explain myself.

Reaching up with his hand, he flicked my forehead softly with his fingers, causing me to yelp.

“I know it’s not what you mean.” He sighed, frowning at me. “You are just too unaware.”

I let out a sigh of relief, but at the same time, I felt a sense of… disappointment? I was not sure why I was disappointed, considering I never meant to be suggestive or anything, but somehow I was disappointed at his understanding. Maybe it was because Gavin was always understanding. Too understanding. And just maybe, deep down, I was hoping for something to happen?

“Just... don’t let other men in your home.” He tells me, exasperatedly.

“Of course, I won’t.” I only invited him in because he’s Gavin.

Satisfied with my response, Gavin gets ready to leave again, but just as he was about to say goodbye a sudden split of silver flashes across the sky, followed by a clap of deafening thunder. I hadn’t been afraid of the thunder for a long time now, Gavin had patiently helped me overcome this fear. But this was so unexpected that I jumped from the sound.

“That was loud,” I exclaimed.

“Looks like the storm have rolled in.” He looks outside the window.

“Gavin…” I hesitated, unsure if he’s going to get upset at me for saying this at the heels of his warning. “It’s not safe to fly anymore.”

“It’s ok, I…”

“No.” I cut him off, shaking my head. “I worry about you too. I know what you just said, but it’s dangerous out there with a thunderstorm. Just… don’t make me worry. Please?”

Gavin has a habit of being reckless with his own well-being that I feel like if I don’t watch after him like he does me, he’s going to go off and hurt himself. We’ve been through enough close calls for me to know that him hurting is the last thing I wanted to see.

Perhaps he understood my worry or perhaps it was the puppy dog eyes I was giving him, Gavin reluctantly agreed to stay. “Fine. Now go dry yourself off.”

I decided to take a shower instead. I considered asking him if he wants to take one first, but decided against it knowing it would get me another lecture from him, so I grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, I found Gavin in my kitchen, pouring something from a pot to my mug.

“What’s that?” I walked towards him with a towel in my hand, patting my hair dry.

Sliding the mug over to me on the table, he gestured at it with his head. “Ginger tea. It’ll warm you up and prevent you from getting a cold.”

“Thank you.” I smiled. Gavin was so sweet and dependable. “You spoil me so much that I don’t know if I am capable of taking care of myself anymore if you’re not around.”

Gavin froze in the middle of drinking his ginger tea and looked at me. “I’ll always be around, as long as you want me to.”

He said it with so much finality that I couldn’t help but smile. It’s silly to think so, but it’s almost like he was promising me forever.

“You know you have a silly grin on your face?” He said bashfully with a slight blush on his face, clearly sharing the same train of thought.

Yes, I knew. But I was happy, and I responded to his question by a bigger sillier grin.

In contrast to the sweet atmosphere in my kitchen, the loud cracks of thunder continue to rage on outside. By the time we finished our drinks, it was evident that the thunderstorm was unlikely to let up anytime soon.

Even though he reprimanded me in suggesting that he take a shower and let me put his clothes in the dryer, ultimately that was what he ended up doing though I had to literally push him into the bathroom. It would be too uncomfortable to keep wearing those wet clothes, and if he was going to spend the night at my place to wait out the storm, he certainly can’t sleep in those clothes.

It was shortly after I heard the water started flowing that the sky flashed bright silver and suddenly everything went dark. Then the thunder roared so loudly that it felt like the building shook.

It took me several seconds to realize there was a power outage. The sound of water from the shower stopped, and the bathroom door creaked open.

“Are you ok?” Gavin poked his head out. “I think the power’s out.”

“Yes,” I jumped out of the sofa. “I’ll go get the flashlight.”

Handing the flashlight over to Gavin so he can continue his shower, I dug out some candles and started lighting them when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find Lucien smiling at me.

“The power’s out. I was worried that you’d be scared.” He explained before I could ask the reason why he was knocking on my door at this time of the night, his voice smooth, deep and dripped with honey.

“Thanks for checking on me. I’m fine, just lighting up some candles, so I don’t trip over anything.” I smiled up at him, thankful to have such a caring friend as Lucien.

He paused, looking past my door into my apartment. “You have someone over?”

“Yes, Gavin’s here.” I pushed my wet hair behind my ears, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh.” Lucien’s smile froze for a quick second.

“Gavin was walking me home after our date, and it started pouring, so we got drenched. Then the thunderstorm started and it was dangerous for him to go back home in this weather, so I told him to come in and dry off and wait for the weather to pass…” I hurried to explain myself, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

He chuckled at my anxiousness. “It’s ok. I understand. It wasn’t supposed to start raining until well past midnight, according to the weather reports.”

I was relieved. Gavin and I have just started dating not long ago, and while I’m falling for him more and more every day, we were not at that point in our relationship where we are intimate yet. And it’d be embarrassing for others to mistaken.

He suddenly asked with what I swore was a twinkle in his eyes, “You have a change of clothes for him?”

Oh god, Lucien was correct. I haven’t thought about that. I just put Gavin’s wet clothes in the dryer, and it’ll be some time before they are ready to be worn again. And I didn’t have any clothes in my apartment that will fit him either.

Just as I was about to panic, not knowing what to do, Lucien gently patted me on the shoulder and told me to wait for him. He slipped back into his apartment, and several minutes later, came back out with a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts.

“They wouldn’t fit perfectly, but it should be better than nothing.”

“Thank you so much.” I happily took the clothes from him.

“There’s no need to thank me.” He gave me a wink before returning back to his apartment.

Staring at the now closed door of Lucien’s apartment, I knitted my brows. There was something about his expression right before he returns to his home that didn’t seem quite right to me, but I wasn’t able to put my finger on it.

As I stood in front of my door pondering, I heard Gavin coming out of the bathroom, asking, “Who were you talking to?”

“Lucien,” I replied as I closed the front door. “He was just checking up on me.”

As I turned around, I was suddenly facing a very naked Gavin with only a small towel around his lean hips to cover his most private parts. I quickly averted my eyes, but that did not stop me from noticing his muscular chest, well-defined abs, and the water droplets gliding down his torso. The dimly lit room did nothing to mask his body, but rather the candle lights seemed to have accentuated it.

My lips parted as I discreetly try to gasp for air and my heart pounded inside my chest. I could feel my face burning up in embarrassment, and yet all I wanted to do was to take another look. It was as if a small devil was sitting on my shoulder, telling me, “Gavin is your boyfriend. You can look as much as you want. No need to be embarrassed about it.”

As I struggled with what to do, Gavin strolled in front of me and before I realized he was only mere inches away. Surprised at our sudden closeness, I reflectively backed away from him, only for my back to hit the closed door behind me.

He inched closer to me until his broad naked chest was only an inch away from my face. I could smell the familiar scent of the soap and shampoo that I kept in my bathroom laced with a hint of Gavin’s own natural scent. My heart raced impossibly faster, so fast that I felt like I will go into cardiac arrest soon.

“He comes by often, doesn’t he?” He sounded nonchalant, but his voice was low, and his body language tells me he is very upset at the moment.

Oh god, I’m so going to die.

Frantically searching for a way to get out of this mess, I shoved out my hands and the contents I was holding towards him. He took a step back, surprised at my sudden action.

“What is this?” He looked down at the clothes I just shoved at him.

“Clothes.” I quickly replied. “I told Lucien you were in the shower and he was nice enough to lend you a change of clothes.”

“What made you think I need to borrow his clothes?” His face was expressionless with his thousand-yard stare, the one I’ve gotten very familiar with every time he gets grumpy.

“Well, you can’t walk around my apartment like this…” I gesture at his half naked body. “Your clothes are in the dryer, and I don’t keep men’s clothes here so…”

I trailed off as he threw Lucien’s clothes aside before he reached for the backpack resting at my feet and fished out a T-shirt and workout pants.

“I have a set of clean, workout clothes with me.” He said flatly before turning around to head back to the bathroom to put on his clothes.

I sucked in a breath of air. Being so close to the naked Gavin seemed to have robbed me of the ability to breathe properly, and now that he disappeared behind the closed bathroom doors, I can finally restore the oxygen needed in my brain to think.

He was putting his clothes on and would be out any minute. The atmosphere was bound to be very awkward, so I’d better do something about it. I wracked my brain trying to figure out how to defuse the situation and better his mood but was unable to think of anything before the time was up.

So, naturally, I decided to apologize and run away from the problem. Gavin liked to brood, but he always came around afterward, so it would be more productive if we talked about it when he was in a better mood.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you have a change of clothes with you. And no, Lucien doesn’t come over often, just once in awhile and never this late either.” I blurted out when Gavin came into the living room. “It’s getting late, the storm is not letting up. Why don’t we go to sleep? Let me lay out a futon for you. You’re tall, the sofa is going to be too short for you.”

I turned around, intending to go get the futon from the storage, but he quickly caught up to me, and before I know it, I was lifted up and planted on the sofa. I opened my mouth, wanting to protest, but nothing came out.

“I told you to dry your hair before going to sleep.” He placed a hand on his hips as if he’s scolding a child.

I wanted to say something back to him but decided against it. He was already in a bad mood, talking back will only make things worse right now. I can always plot to get back at him later. As I was about to get up to go dry my hair, I noticed that Gavin already had a large towel in his hand.

“Turn around.” He instructed me to turn away from him.

“Are you going to dry my hair?” I asked, but received no answer. Instead, Gavin gently combed through my hair with his long fingers and started taking small locks and squeezing it with the towel. I could feel a breeze, blowing softly at my damp hair. I looked towards the windows to make sure they were locked and realized it was Gavin using his evol to move the air currents in the room to dry my hair.

It was apparent that he wasn’t used to drying a girl’s hair since he was clumsy at times, but he never lost patience and was ever careful with me.

Gavin can sometimes be rough around the edges. He’s not as smooth-talking as Lucien, not as happy-go-lucky as Kiro, not as forward as Victor, but I always felt treasured when I was with him. He may get upset with me, but he would never take his anger out on me. He may pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, but he would always make sure I wasn’t hurt. He was always gentle.

A stark comparison with his firm, hard, muscular body.

Suddenly remembering how Gavin looked, half naked, coming out from the shower, my face turned bright red, my ears burned and heart started pounding rapidly again. I panicked, not wanting him to know I was thinking about and being so affected by his body, I scrambled to focus and find a way to hide it. So much so that I almost didn’t hear him saying, “You trust him enough to answer his knock in the middle of the night,” before the breeze settles.

What was he talking about? My brain couldn’t quite decipher his words.

A soft touch on my right ear, I realized that Gavin was tracing it with the back of his finger. Involuntarily, I twitched at his touch. I was ticklish there.

“Just the mentioning of him makes you blush so much that your ears are red?” A soft murmur from behind me. I couldn’t see his face, but from his voice, he sounded as if he was deeply hurt.

But I didn’t understand why. Who is this “him” Gavin was talking about? I was blushing because I was thinking about Gavin, who else did he thought I was thinking about?

Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask, I felt his hot body pressed up to my back. He snaked one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist, pulling me even closer to him, crushing me against his chest. He lowered his head, pressing his lips against my sensitive ear. His hot breath tickled my ear, making me shiver.

My body temperature rose as an unfamiliar sensation developed around my lower abdomen. “Ga… Gavin…?” I called out his name nervously, uncertain of the situation, and wanted his reassurance.

“Am I not enough for you?” Instead of telling me everything is going to be ok, he whispered that painful question.

Before I was able to respond, I felt a sharp sting on my ear, followed by his tongue lapping over the area as if trying to sooth the pain.

Surprised at the sensation, I let out a soft moan as my breathing became increasingly heavy.

Encouraged by my reaction, Gavin repeats the action, sometimes biting, sometimes tugging my ear lobe with his teeth, but always licking those areas to make sure the small pains do not last. I raised my hand to cover my mouth when I was about to make another sound, while Gavin responded by softly calling my name as he continues his sweet assault on my ear.

Unable to take the intense sensation anymore, I turned my head away from his lips in an attempt to escape only to have him tracing his tongue down the side of my neck.

“Please, don’t run away from me.” He pleaded before sucking hard on the delicate skin of my neck.

My toes curled while I dug my nails into his arm, calling out his name.

“Shhh… I’m here.” His large hand slipped beneath the hem of my shirt, inching up towards my breasts.

His fingers traced the skin under the bottom of my bra and as if anticipating what is to come, my nipples tightened. Using his other hand, he rolled my shirt up to above my chest, exposing the front closing pink colored bra I wore underneath. I wasn’t sure if I imagined it, but when he went to unhook my bra, his hands seemed to be shaking a little.

I couldn’t help but wonder if Gavin was just as nervous as me.

I heard him sucking in a breath when he got my bra to unhook, and my naked breasts spilled into his view. Embarrassed, I moved my arms to cover them and squirmed in a weak attempt to twist out of his hold, but froze when he hissed and I felt his hard length pressing against the small of my back.

He lifted one hand to cup my face and turned it towards his. I could see the faint pink flushed on his cheeks under the wavering candle light, his eyes molten gold, filled with desire. He dipped his head and captured my lips with his. When I opened my lips to give him more access, he thrust his skillful tongue inside my mouth, deepening it.

We kissed many times since we started dating, but this was the first time he kissed me with so much hunger as if he wants to devour me whole. It wasn’t until this kiss that I realized how hard he was trying to control himself before. But now the thought of him losing that control and his deep desire for me sent a jolt of electricity between my legs, I squeeze my thighs together at the sensation.

I didn’t realize until Gavin ended the kiss that melted me into a puddle that he had tugged my wrists aside to move my arms so they can no longer cover my breasts. By the time I realized, I was already looking down at the erotic image of his hands cupping and kneading them.

As much as I anticipated this, I wasn’t prepared for the visual impact. Embarrassed, I tried to pull his hand away when I heard him saying, “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?”

“You… thought about… this?”

“Uh-huh.” He softly rolled my hardened nipple between his fingers and tugged. I let out a small cry, and he chuckled. “Not only this.”

“Not only this?” Brain in a mush, I parrotted.

His right hand left my breast, brushing over my stomach, making slow circles as he dipped lower and lower. His fingers lingered just above my waistband before slipping under it. When his rough fingers started to stroke the most sensitive part between my legs, my left hand grabbed on to his thigh, nails digging in.

“Yes, not only this.” As if to show me what else he had thought about doing to me, his fingers glided over my damp folds. He whispered my name again when he realized how wet I was. “Tell me, is this all because of me?”

He pressed the tip of a digit inside me and my hips bucked against his hand involuntarily. He withdrew and slowly pushed his finger back in, each time deeper than the last, while the base of his palm pressed against my clit.

“Is it?” He asked again.

It took my hazy brain a moment before I processed his words and understood what he was asking. Turning to face him, my voice hitched. “O-of course, it’s all because of you.”

Hearing the answer he had been waiting for, he crushed his mouth against mine, and his finger increased its pace thrusting in and out of me. My muscles clenched around his fingers as the pleasure builds to a breaking point. Electricity shot through my spine as my whole body shivered uncontrollably, my loud cry captured by Gavin’s mouth.

I rested my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath as he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me tight. We stayed that way for a while before he lifted my boneless body off the sofa.

He sat me on my bed, kissing my forehead as his hands went to straighten out my disheveled clothes. I couldn’t help but feel a sudden pang of loss when he was about to step away from me. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back towards me.

He froze, probably unsure what my intentions were. I wasn’t sure either, but I just wanted him close at that moment. We stayed that way for a long moment before he placed his hands on my shoulder, gently pushing me onto my bed. His knee parted my thighs, and I felt the bed dip. He was on top of me. Bracing himself with his arms on either side of my head, he touched his forehead against mine.

“You’re so trusting it’s frustrating. It’s all your fault for being so cute.” He rasped before, once again, crushing his mouth against mine, ravaging it with even more hunger and urgency than before.

When I held him, it wasn’t my intention to continue what we’ve been doing. But his kisses were like a storm, taking everything and only stopping temporarily so that he can tug my t-shirt over my head. I had no choice but to hold on to him while he stripped me bare.

I feel even more exposed than before when we were on the sofa as Gavin looked at me from above. Once again, I tried to cover myself with my arms in embarrassment, but he had already anticipated my action. Taking my wrists and pressing them to either side of my head, he gazed at my naked body with appreciation in his eyes.

“Don’t look.” I plead. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. Dipping his head, he captured one of my nipples in his mouth, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue. Air rushed out of my lungs as pleasure course through my body. Releasing it, he moved on to do the same to the other one while kneading my breasts. I thrust my hand in his hair, not knowing if I wanted to keep him there or wanted him to stop causing me a sensory overload.

One of his hands traced down to between my thighs. He stroked between my folds to find it even wetter than before.

Lifting himself up off of me, he swiftly took off his own t-shirt and exercise pants before settling himself between my legs. I could feel his hard length pressing against my wetness, burning hot through the boxers he kept on.

Startled by the feeling that we were only separated by the thin materials of his boxers, I started to fidget. Mistaking it for my rejection, I heard him calling my name, felt his large hands cupping my face.

“It’s ok, don’t be scared. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He lifted himself off of me immediately, grabbing my comforter, ready to wrap me in it.

I shook my head, pulling him back towards me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck so that he wouldn’t see my face before saying, “I wasn’t scared. I was just nervous.”

Lifting himself up a bit, his eyes searched my face as if to make sure he heard me correctly, to make sure he was not mistaken. I pressed my lips over the scar on his left collarbone in response.

Reassured, he settled his hips back between my legs, his hands tangled in my hair to press me closer to him. Gavin groaned when I shyly darted out my tongue to lick at the crook of his neck, attempting to copy what he did to me that gave me so much pleasure earlier on. His hips bucked, and I mewled as I felt his hard length grind against my sensitive clit.

“Right here?” He asked. I held onto him tight as he thrust again, grinding at the same sensitive spot over and over. The pleasure kept building within me until, like thunder, it crashed through me as I cried out his name.

I held him close as I tried to catch my breath once again in an attempt to slow down my racing heart rate. He kissed me lovingly on my eyelids, my forehead, my nose, and my cheeks, hands brushing through my hair as I calm down.

As the fog slowly clears from my mind, I realized that Gavin’s hard length was still pressed against me. Although he brought me to my second orgasm tonight, he had yet to have his release, but still, he held me without making further advances.

“Gavin,” I cupped his cheeks. “You haven’t…” Blushing, I was too shy to finish the sentence.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Smiling at me, his golden eyes looked at me adoringly. “You must be tired. You should rest.”

My sweet, dear, protective Gavin. All he ever thinks about was my well-being. He protected me through dangers, took care of me when I failed to do so myself, did whatever I wanted to do during our dates, never for a minute putting himself first. Even at a time like this, he was still only thinking about me.

I realized that Gavin wouldn’t do anything more unless he was a hundred percent certain that I was comfortable with it. In fact, if it weren’t because of him getting upset, tonight probably would not have happened. If we were to go any further, it would be up to me to reassure him that we were not doing anything against my will.

I shook my head and said something that I would have never imagined myself whispering. “Would you… make me yours?” I was so embarrassed that I immediately averted my eyes as my whole face blushed hard.

It was as if time stood still for a long moment as neither of us spoke, and I was about to conclude that Gavin did not hear what I said. After all, I whispered it so softly that even I had trouble making out what I said myself. And then, I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting my head up to look into his eyes, now filled with passion.

“Do you know what that means?” His voice came out coarse, breathless.

I nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Gavin was the man I love, the man I had been through life and death with, the man I trusted wholeheartedly and more than anyone else in this world. I had never been surer of anything else in my life. I wanted to belong to him just as much as I wanted him to belong to me.

“I’m sure.” I reached up to kiss him, hesitantly darting out my tongue to lick his lips as he had done with mine before. He tugged on my hair to tilt my head back, giving him more access to my mouth as he took over the passionate kiss.

His hands roamed over the contours of my body, lingering on my sensitive spots. I arched my back, pressing my breasts against his muscular chest, wanting to be closer to him and loved the feeling of our naked skin pressing against each other.

I vaguely registered him taking off his boxers before I felt his hard length pressing against my sex again, this time skin to skin.

“If at any point you want to stop, all you need to do is to tell me.” He looked me straight into my eyes, making sure I knew I had a way out.

I nodded, knowing that he needed to be sure I understood and was a hundred percent comfortable with moving forward in our relationship.

Gavin braced his forearm above my head as he gripped his erection, guiding himself as he pressed against my slick core. Slowly he pushed inside me, and I can feel myself struggling to stretch to accommodate his size.

I let out a small whimper at the pain and his muscles locked.

“I’m hurting you.” He said in a panicked voice, motioning to withdraw from me.

I shook my head, trying to breathe through the pain. “I’m fine.” I choked out, holding on to him to ensure that he doesn’t leave. “Just give me a minute.”

He kissed my damp forehead as he waited for my pain to subside before sinking further inside me. By the time he was completely buried in me, he was also covered in a thin layer of sweat, evidence of the control he had over himself and the discomfort he must have felt for not being able to move inside me as he pleased.

“I’m ok now.” I reached up to brush aside his damp bangs covering his face.

As if he had just heard what he was waiting to hear for a long time, he laced his fingers with mine, and he began to slowly thrust inside me. Never taking his eyes off me, he was attuned to my every expression. With him moving inside me, the pain slowly turned into pleasure as I began to mewl softly at his every thrust.

Encouraged by my reaction, he hooked the back of my knees on his elbows, and his hips bucked harder and faster. No longer able to control my voice, I moan out loud clutching onto his nape. I could feel my muscles clenching tighter and tighter around him, and I knew I was close.

His rhythm became even faster, slamming deeper into me, calling my name over and over as he did.

I heard him groan at the same time pleasure took over me as my muscles convulsed around him, and my body shook uncontrollably. He held me close through my climax, and after several more powerful thrusts, I felt his warm stickiness on my thighs and my stomach.

We didn’t move from our position, embracing each other tightly as we panted, Gavin careful not to put his entire weight on me. We stayed like that for a long time, until he finally picked me up and walked us over to the bathroom to get cleaned up. My bones had all but reduced to liquid by that time, so I let him took care of me.

By the time he carried me back to bed, I could barely lift my eyelids. The last thing I remember before sleep took me over was his warm embrace and the words he whispered into my ear, “I love you.”

  
**His POV**

The storm had passed, and Gavin woke up to the birds singing outside the windows and the love of his life sleeping, snuggled up to his naked chest. His heart tightened.

He had claimed the only girl he had ever loved, the girl whom he treasured beyond his own life, as his. Just as she had claimed him as hers. He could feel his happiness overflowing from his heart, and for the first time in his life, he wished that he could stop time so he can gaze upon her angelic sleeping face forever.

He had imagined this day many times before, but never could he had imagined how it came to be. Last night wasn’t what he had planned, what he had intended at all. He wished he had given her a better experience for her first time, but he let his emotions take the better of him.

Gavin was frustrated last night at her inviting him into her apartment and to take a shower without considering the consequences. He was a hot blooded man, madly in love with her, and it was late at night. She had always been too unaware, too trusting that he couldn’t help but worry about her. Then she had opened the door to another man, who obviously did not hesitate to knock on a girl’s door in the middle of the night. Then to make matters worse, she attempted to dress him in another man’s clothes.

He was so upset and frustrated that it made his brain hazy. He was afraid that he might not be enough for the girl he had loved for so long, and he desperately wanted her to think of no one else but him. Gavin knew he wasn’t supposed to touch her like that last night, not when she wasn’t ready and certainly not when he was being upset with her, but once he started touching her, once he had his mouth on her soft, smooth skin, he couldn’t stop.

It wasn’t until after she came apart in his hands for the first time that he regained control of himself. When he carried her to her bed, he was fully prepared to be reprimanded by her, after all, she did not invite him into her apartment for this. In fact, she clearly stated earlier that it wasn’t her intention. But instead of recoiling from him, she held him close, and all his control fell apart.

Yet, he never intended to go all the way last night. They had taken it slow with their relationship, not wanting to rush anything, and everything they did last night up to that point was already a huge step for her. Besides, she deserved much better for her first night.

He had planned that when the time was right, and she was ready, he would take her out on a romantic date. He’d wear that suit she likes so much and even put on that tie she bought him, even though he hated the feel of it around his neck. They’d spend the day doing whatever she wanted before dining at that romantic restaurant she was always gushing about. Then he’d make sure she had warm clothes with her before taking her stargazing, flying up high in the sky to avoid the light pollution so they can see the stars twinkling. And then, they would stay at that luxury hotel, where the bed is soft, and he can spend the entire night taking care of her, pleasuring her.

That was why he had full intentions to stop after her second orgasm last night, even though his body was screaming for release and the material of his boxers feels like sandpaper scraping against his length.

When she asked him to make her his, he knew he should have refused. The situation wasn’t as perfect as she deserved and since they had never been this intimate before and he wasn’t expecting it to happen any time soon, he wasn’t prepared for it. He didn’t carry around any protection on him like some men do in their wallets. But it was obvious that she had the power to reduce his control into shreds with only one simple sentence.

He felt whole with her in his arms and everything that had happened to him, every hardship he endured was all worth it, because they all led him to her and enabled him to protect her. He did not believe in fate, but he was convinced they were fated to be together. She completes him like no others could.

Pulling up the cover that has slipped from her shoulders, he pulled her even closer to him. Gently kissing the top of her head, Gavin secretly promised himself that he would make it up to her, bringing her on that romantic date they were meant to have as their first night together and, most important of all, treasure her for the rest of his life until his last breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this was how I pictured their first time together. Hope there aren't any major plot holes and Gavin and the MC stayed in character.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
